


Goodmorning, Sunshine

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When's the last time you'll get to say goodmorning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodmorning, Sunshine

The alarm seemed to go off far too early for Robert's taste. He groaned and clumsily knocked over an empty cup on the bedside stand before finally slapping the Sleep button and shutting the damn thing off. The in the silence he heard the steady breathing of the man next to him and rolled over to get a look at him before he woke up and left.

 

Mercer looked so much smaller without his layers of clothing, more vulnerable. With his glaring blue eyes shut he looked almost sweet. Robert knew better, he knew Alex didn't need anyone to protect him, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. Or itself. Cross reached out and touched the angry red scar across the side of Alex's face, where he had landed on the glass vial of virus. From there his fingers traced over his nose and then over his smooth lips as if memorizing his face.

 

Cross felt a tug at his heart, how could it be he was falling in love with this man? He wasn't even a man. He couldn't help himself...Mercer wasn't even a nice guy, but Cross was starting to see perhaps another side of him. Their sex was violent, usually, but last night for some reason they had both wanted it slow...soft...

 

Robert shut his eyes and remembered.

 

He'd been maybe a little drunk, but this Infection was spiraling completely out of control, and he'd trusted Mercer to at least keep him alive while he forgot his troubles for just a short while. He'd wrapped his arm over Mercer's shoulders and slurred out where he lived, take him home? Alex had helped him stumble down the streets, keeping an eye out for Marines or more Blackwatch, or infected.

 

They'd made it back without any problems, at least not that Robert remembered. Alex had dumped him on the couch, but he'd grabbed the other man's black jacket and pulled him down to straddle his lap, "You're drunk," said Mercer, hands on Cross's shoulders.

 

"So?"

 

Alex shrugged and let Cross pull him down into a heavy kiss. It started out rough, really rough (thinking about this part had Cross touching his lips, where he felt a sore bite mark where one of Alex's teeth had sunk through flesh, making him bleed into the kiss) then for some reason...they slowed down. Alex sucked on the bloody lip almost apologetically as their hands worked on removing clothes.

 

Robert remembered Alex easily pulling him up and leading him to the bedroom, fingers tickling over his naked flesh, mouth sucking at his throat. He was laid down over the covers with Alex laying over him. They'd kissed again for a bit, hands tangling in hair and bodies rubbing together for the needed friction.

 

"I love ya, ya bastard," Cross had said slowly as Mercer kissed down his chest (Cross shut his eyes at remembering this part, dammit, he HAD said that, hadn't he?)

 

Alex had paused before giving Cross a noncommittal grunt and pulling his erection into his mouth.

 

Robert stared at Alex's lips, remembering the way they stretched so wonderfully over his shaft, tongue rolling and rubbing at all the right places. He was positive Alex had a tongue far longer than any normal person.

 

Then instead of fucking Cross, as he normally did, Alex had straddled his hips and lowered himself down on Robert's cock, "A-ah..."

 

Cross had gasped in surprise and grabbed Mercer's hips to steady him as he slid to the base of his prick and sat still for a moment. They were both panting now, Alex put his hands over Cross's and started to move, riding him easily. Robert remembered how his head and been thrown back, mouth open so his little groans could leak out.

 

Robert's thumbs rolled over his hipbones, letting Alex set the pace. He almost remembered it as if it was slow motion, each roll of Mercer's hips being so deliberate it was arousing just to remember it. Their slow fuck had been so wonderful, and it seemed to last longer than their usual fight n' fucks. Cross had come first, grip on Alex's hips tightening first in warning and then a cry leaving his lips next.

 

Alex moaned and pressed himself down as far as he could go before coming all over Cross's stomach and chest. They waited a few beats, breathing through the aftermath before Alex lifted his leg and pulled himself off of Cross. Robert reached out and pulled the other man down to lay next to him, "We need to get cleaned up," Alex had said, but he hadn't protested the hold.

 

"Don't care, be quiet..."

 

Amazingly, Alex had been quiet and let Robert fall asleep with him in his arms.

 

Since they weren't over the covers anymore, and Cross didn't feel dried semen on his chest, Alex must have gotten up after he'd fallen asleep, cleaned him up and then tucked him under the covers.

 

Cross reflected on how Alex hadn't returned his drunken vow of love...because Alex Mercer wasn't good with words, he was a man of action. Robert allowed himself a small smile, running his hand through Alex's messy brown hair. He'd have to wake Alex up now, and he was sure he'd be back to his rough and dangerous self. Maybe they'd have a hard fuck before he left, but Cross didn't think anything like last night would happen again.

 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the scar on his face before pulling back and shaking Mercer's shoulder, "Time to get up, come on, I know you don't actually need to sleep anymore."

 

Mercer woke up with a snarl and cruel retort.

 

They had a rough fuck before he left, just as Robert predicted. He didn't mind.

 

~

 

Alex leaned on the small fence that stopped him from walking right off the boardwalk and into the ocean. He watched the little waves move under the walkway and disappear from view. The infection was finally under control, he should be celebrating but all he could remember was how that man who he'd thought was Cross...had been killed. Killed and he hadn't even known.

 

He wished he'd known that drunken night would be their last night together for real. He wished he'd said something. He didn't know how much he felt for Cross until after he found out he was dead. Alex picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the water, watching it plunk through the surface and disappear. He didn't believe in God anymore, but if He was real he hoped maybe Cross wasn't suffering anymore.

 

Alex looked around to make sure he he was alone before stuttering out, the words heavy and unfamiliar on his tongue, "I love you too."

 

Goodbye.


End file.
